Digital Chronicle
by Rhodenspire
Summary: Just a series of entries I am writing for fun, like a journal of my life and how it would go if I was to enter the Digital world, and have the Digimon I love so much.
1. (1) -- The Digital World

**Digital Chronicle (1) - The Digital world**

_I do not own Digimon; I only own myself and the friends. Otherwise, everything else doesn't belong to me. This is just a fan fiction that was made for fun._

It was finally lunch time, and I had some spare time to go to the computer lab and do a bit of work. As usual, no one was here, and it was just me alone, which I really liked because I didn't like to work with others around me. Recently a friend of mine had told be to check out on the infanum search engine, "Digimon digital monsters" and to enter the first link. They also said that with the first result I can actually enter the so called "Digital world" where these monsters roam free. From what I saw, there was the first result, but when I looked to see where the URL led, it leads to nowhere. That I found rather peculiar...

Now, I am a fan of Digimon, don't get me wrong, but this seemed a bit farfetched, for a search result with no URL to take me to some artificial world where monsters of data exist. But because I had nothing else better to do, and there was no one else to speak to, why not?

I hovered the cursor over and clicked on it. It went to what I had already expected, a blank page, there was nothing there. I knew my friends where playing some kind of prank on me, how can I even be sure they're my friends? They always do stuff like this to me. I'm sick of it. They're probably laughing their asses off right now as I just sit here staring at a blank screen. Well I won't have it!

I quickly dragged my cursor to the "X" labeled button on the top right corner of the web browser to shut it, when suddenly a strange symbol appeared in the dark space. It began to speak.

"Hello"

I guess it was some glitch or something.

"Do not shut this web browser, please, we need your help!" The voice exclaimed, as I slowly eased off the exit button.

"Who are you?" I asked the screen.

"I cannot expose my identity yet, but you must help us."

"How can I be sure this is not a prank?"

"This is not a prank. We are in serious danger. Will you help us?"

Two more circles came up on the screen; one was green, the other, red. I guessed green meant yes and red meant no. But I was already seeing a voice on the screen; it was talking to me, so I might as well be demented as well, and go with yes. I moved the cursor over the green circle and clicked on it. Suddenly I saw the cursor disappear, and the screen went black.

"What the heck?" I asked completely confused.

The symbol came up, but this time in white.

"Alright, start answering questions, who are you? What is all this?"

"Help..." Was the last thing it could say.

A blurry image of something massive and dark came up behind the symbol, and that dark object just reached in and snatched the symbol away.

"Be gone, and never return!" Said a dark voice.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" I said angered.

"Yes I can, because you're out there, and I'm in here!" The voice soon faded away, as did the image.

Now above the screen was the letter "D" in a blue circle. I had no cursor to click on it, so I just reached over to the screen and touched the D with my index finger. Suddenly I felt a tingle, my hand couldn't come off the screen, and the D began to light up, as did the rest of the screen and myself. What appeared to be some kind of data ribbon came out, and started spinning around my hand, and soon around me, I could feel as though my nerves became numb, I was seeing parts of my body go pure white, and then disappear in cubes, like I was being digitized into the screen.

"Someone help me!" I yelled in panic, but no one came.

It continued without stop until I was fully gone from the real world. I was now falling through a large tunnel made of that digital ribbon stuff, as I saw one remain around my waist, could this be my data? I asked to myself for a moment.

Everything came to an abrupt end when I finally met the end of the tunnel. I flew out of a hole in the ground, and then hit the ground next to it. I got up in a daze after what just happened and saw the hole begin to close up. I ran to it to stop it, but I was too slow, it had already shut itself. I looked around me, and it was extravagant...

It was truly the digital world. There where Digimon, walking about, minding their own business. From what I saw, I was in a forest, which doesn't help me much to a civilization where I could ask questions. This'll take longer than I could expect.


	2. (2) -- Finding Gigas

**Digital Chronicle (2) - Finding the Gigas**

_I do not own Digimon; I only own myself and the friends. Otherwise, everything else doesn't belong to me. This is just a fan fiction that was made for fun._

After much hopeless searching, I came across a mysterious wall of rock covered in vines, and in it an entrance that leads to a mysterious place I have yet to know of. Whatever could hide inside?

I don't know what was it in my right mind that made me go in, but I just felt as though there was someone in there waiting for me, they've been waiting for so long, they where cold and alone, they needed someone to rescue them, from something, some prison, encasement, seal, all I knew was that there was someone trapped in there, and they wanted to be free.

Taking cautious steps, I slowly made my way through the cave, I began to see some light on the other end, maybe that was the end of it, and that was where this mysterious feeling is coming from. I went over to the light, and there I saw something fearful, something large. A monster with many spikes over his body, tan skin and muscles, any body builder appears weak when compared to him.

It was the Digimon my friends once made fun of known as "Gigasmon."

But he was held back, trapped in a sphere of light, he seemed to be unconscious, and it looks like he's been here a long time. I looked around for some way to free him from the sphere, and there I saw on a podium a case.

Opening the case with caution I saw in it some thing...

A digivice

A new set of clothes

And an amulet

The digivice I could understand, as well as the clothes. But the amulet I could not. It had the same symbol as on the cave, yes, but why on earth would I need something like this?

I decided to get changed into the new clothes before I did anything; my boring school uniform bored me to death. I always wanted to replace them, these clothes where always so stale and boring, while these felt more exiting and fun. And they felt a lot more comfortable too!

After I was dressed, I put the amulet on, I guessed it completed the new look, but shortly after I put it on, the digivice began to glow. An arrow appeared above it, like a hologram. It was pointing in some direction. I turned to the direction in which it had pointed, and it was pointed dead at Gigasmon.

"Could this Digivice... be his..?" I asked to myself as I came closer to the Digimon trapped in the sphere.

I apparently seemed to have come too close to the sphere, because the digivice began to beep and glow more. I went to take a step back, but immediately the device fired a ray at the sphere, causing it to crack, and break apart in moments. And in no time at all, the large muscular Digimon was free from his containment.

"Finally! I'm free!" His voice was deep and gruff, he was panting as well.

"Thank you! For freeing me." He said, but he has yet to look up.

"Huh? Are you, a... HUMAN?!" He looked up at me and sounded alarmed; it appeared as though he did not like humans at all.

"What are you doing in the digital world?!" He asked viciously, picking me up with one of his bone crushing fists.

"Gah..."

"Answer me!"

I was completely petrified, I couldn't say a word, here I was freeing my favorite Digimon, and here my favorite Digimon was about to kill me. My mind could simply not register what was going on.

"... What's that?" He appeared to have spotted the amulet.

"It's... an amulet..."

He looked at it.

"Earth."

"Is earth... what it says?"

"Yes... that is what it says." He sounded a lot more calm now.

Shortly after he put me down.

"You, found the passage?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you freed me?"

"Ahuh." I nodded.

"..." He took a moment to think, and pulled himself back together.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Brian." I responded.

"Brian... that's a nice name."

"So is Gigasmon." I smiled.

"Nah, it's not" He said as he sat down.

"Listen, I'm sorry for going all out on you back there. Didn't know you where the chosen one."

"The chosen one?"

"Yeah, the chosen one. I was sealed away for some reason a long time ago, and a chosen human, referred to as the 'Digi Destined' where supposed to free me and the other spirits like me to save the digital world."

"I see, but then, why was I chosen?"

"Beats me."

"And, where is Grottomon? I thought he and you where supposed to be together."

"We should, but aren't. In fact I don't know where he is."

"Huh, that's weird then.."

"Yeah, but, always, let's get out of this place, I've waited so long to finally be free and get some fresh air!" He stretched out his long strong arms.

"Sure, let's go."

Gigasmon and I headed out of the cave, enjoying the nice sunshine and fresh air that followed. But soon after we came out, my digivice started to act up again. It was that symbol again.


End file.
